The present invention relates to an apparatus for preparing beverages with an infusion flavoring mechanism, along with a valve for dispensing the flavored beverage into a cup, glass or the like.
Such devices are generally known in the art. For example, containers which may be filled with water along with one or more teabags having a dispensing valve are well-known. Such containers typically have a valve on a side wall which allows liquid to flow from inside the container to a glass or cup when the valve is opened, with the flow of the beverage stopping when the valve is closed. In use, the container is filled with, for example, water, and several teabags. The container containing the water and teabags is allowed to rest in a location, typically at room temperature or slightly higher, so that the tea contained in the teabags diffuses throughout the water in the container. The container may be refrigerated or ice may be added so that when the valve is opened, tea, at a relatively low temperature, is dispensed. Instead of or in addition to tea, fruit or other flavoring elements may be added to the liquid in the container. Such containers come in various sizes and shapes, and may be made of glass, plastic or other materials.